Kazakhstan (Air Force One universe)
Kazakhstan (Kazakh: Қазақстан, tr. Qazaqstan; Russian: Казахстан, tr. Kazakhstan; Ukrainian: Казахстан, tr. Kazakhstan; Arabic: كازاخستان), officially known as the People's Republic of Kazakhstan (Kazakh: Қазақстан Халық Республикасы, tr. Qazaqstan Xalıq Respwblïkası; Russian: Народная Республика Казахстан, tr. Narodnaya Respublika Kazakhstan; Ukrainan: Народна Республіка Казахстан, tr. Narodna Respublika Kazakhstan; Arabic: الشعبية جمهورية كازاخستان) and the Union of Kazakh Sovereign Socialist Republics (UKSSR), is a constitutional socialist state situated in Afro-Eurasia. Until the mid-1990s, Kazakhstan was the world's largest landlocked country by land area. At 25,240,020 km2 (9,744,588 sq mi), it is by far the largest country in the world by total area, surpassing the Russian Federation. Its territory of 25,240,020 km2 (9,744,588 sq mi) is larger than all of the whole North America. By the late 1990s, Kazakhstan had become the dominant nation of Afro-Eurasia economically, generating 60% of the region's GDP, primarily through its oil/gas industry. Kazakhstan has very vast energy and mineral resources, which has helped it to be recognized as a true energy superpower. It shares borders with the most countries of any other country. It shares borders with the Russian Federation, China, Pakistan, India, Morocco, Mauritania, Mali Federation, Arab Islamic Republic (AIR) , Niger, Chad, Central African Republic, Cameroon, Gabon, Ghana, Togo, Botswana, the East African Federation (EAF), the Central African Federation (CAF) , Swaziland, South Africa, and the United States of Europe (USE), and also dominate the whole of the Caspian Sea. The terrain of Kazakhstan includes flatlands, steppe, taiga, rock canyons, hills, deltas, snow-capped mountains, and deserts. Kazakhstan is the world's third most populus country with over 1.05 billion people as of 2016. Given its large land area, its population density is among the highest, at 41,882 people per square kilometre (108,482 people per sq. mi.). Kazakhstan is a totalitarian, authoritarian, constitutional socialist state and single-party state, ruled by the Communist Party led by Ivan Radek, with Alma-Ata as its capital. Alma-Ata has been the capital city since 1929. The largest city is Cairo, Federation of Socialist Arab Republics (FSAR) with over 25 million people. The territory of Kazakhstan has historically been inhabited by nomadic tribes. This changed in the 13th century, when Genghis Khan occupied the country as part of the Mongolian Empire. Following internal struggles among the conquerors, power eventually reverted to the nomads. By the 16th century, the Kazakh emerged as a distinct group, divided into three jüz (ancestor branches occupying specific territories). The Russians began advancing into the Kazakh steppe in the 18th century, and by the mid-19th century, they nominally ruled all of Kazakhstan as part of the Russian Empire. Following the 1917 Russian Revolution and subsequent civil war, the territory of Kazakhstan was reorganized several times. In 1936 it was made the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic, considered an integral part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. Kazakhstan was the last of the Soviet republics to declare independence following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. The first President was Nursultan Nazarbayev, who was leader of the country 1991-96. He was overthrown in a coup d'état in 1996, when Ivan Radek rose to power. Kazakhstan has been characterized as authoritarian, with a government history of human rights abuses and suppression of political opposition. Kazakhstan has worked to develop its economy, especially its dominant hydrocarbon and petroleum industry. Human Rights Watch says that "Kazakhstan heavily restricts freedom of assembly, speech, and religion," and other human rights organizations regularly describe Kazakhstan's human rights situation as poor. Since Ivan Radek took power in Kazakhstan, the country has been rapidly developed, even having unified the various socialist states around the world into a single superstate, with Alma-Ata chosen as its capital. It then became the world's largest country at 25,240,020 km2 (9,744,588 sq mi), even surpassing the former Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union in total area and population. Kazakhstan has emerged as a recognized global superpower, due to its vast possession of weapons of mass destruction, especially nuclear weapons. Kazakhstan possesses over 50,000 nuclear warheads (90% of the Soviet nuclear arsenal), making it the world's largest nuclear weapons state. It operates a very large fleet of nuclear-powered intercontiental ballistic missile submarines, armed with ICBMs, a modern strategic bomber force, and has the world's largest air force. As a result, it has been characterized as a rapidly growing industrial and military superpower.